A randomn World
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: Many mixups, surprises, and ghosts. Lots and lots of magic and ghosts. This will be a story I actually stickl to. Please read and review.


**Me: I know I have been changing my ideas and stories and haven't been on often now, but there has been a lot going on from seventh grade to boyfriends to KELLY CLARKSON CONCERTS!!!!!!**

**Koneko: YAYAYAYAYAY!! We get to go to a Kelly Clarkson concert today!! I LUV YOU MISS CLARKSON!!!**

**Me: O.o Okay then...**

**Zan: Yah..that was awkward...**

**Koneko: Hey!!! I am excited...-puppy dog face-**

**Zan: AWWWWW!!! TACKLE HUG KONEKO!!!! -tackle hugs koneko-**

**Me: Wow...you guys DO like each other. Anywho. If you are wondering who Zan is, he is a new friend that Koneko Introduced me to.**

**Zan: Wait..KONEKO??? I thought her name was Elizabeth.**

**Me: It is, but like you, we have a totally different nicknametoo, FRANK!!!**

**Koneko: HEY!! DONT CALL HIM THAT!!!!**

**Me: Why not?? You do all the time!!!**

**Elvis:Woah Mama's. You got to cool your jets mama's. Feel the groove Mama's.**

**Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?????**

**Mama Cass: I dont know baby. You are the one writing this grooooovy thang.**

**Me: Good Point...anywho! If you are wondering who these randomn people are, then LOOK THEM UP ON GOOGLE!!!!! I SHALL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING!!!!!!**

**Sanatra: Wow...that was very unexpected...**

**Zan: DISCLAIMER!!! Please talk before everyone starts attacking the camera.**

**Disclaimer: I am up. I'm up. Dont own dont sue. just the new characters like me, koneko, and zan, and possibly some other new ones. I DO NOT OWN ELVIS, MAMA CASS, OR ANY REAL PEOPLE THAT STAR IN MY FANFICTION LIKE MARYLIN MONROE AND FRANK SANATRA!!!!!**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Koneko: -makin out with zan-**

**Sanatra: Wow that is...uhhhh...horribly gross!!!!!**

**Koneko: Huh?? What??? ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**Zan: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Wow...story time???**

**Zan and Koneko: YAYAYAYAY!!! STORY TIME STORY TIME NOW IT IS STORY TIME!!! -singing and dancing like three year olds-**

* * *

One day, the whole manga crew are setting up for a dance in floaroma town (Pokemon City) for Kamichama Karin's (Goddess) brithday. Everyone was there. Here is the list... 

Kamichama Karin's Partay list:

Kitsune-chan

Koneko-chan

Zan-san

Ryou-san

Hammika-chan

Brack-chan

Missy-chan

Dawn-san

Pikachu

Golbat

Prinplup

tentacool

horsea

Etc.

Kitsune: You want ALLLLL these people at you party Karin-chan????

Karin: YESSSSSS!! Please Kitsune-chan.

Kitsune: Ok. But you have to promise that you will help with everything. Your birthday is in two days, and you want sooo many people at your party. So I am going to need help getting everything ready.

Karin: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAyAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!! PARTY TIME PARTY TIME!!!!

Elvis: Woah Mama. Look at you. You are growin up sooo fast Mama. I can't believe that you are 15 mama.

Mama Cass: Oh Elvis. You never learn do you?? I warned these two girls to stay away from creeps like You!!!

Elvis: Thank you. Thank you VERY much.

Jimmy: Woah dudes!! I heard music and it woke me up from a loooooooong nap.

Marylin Monroe: Sorry about that.

Jimmy: I liked it. I liked it a lot. I like You.

Mama Cass: -backs away from jimmy-

Sanatra: Woah. Calm down Jim Hendricks!!! You are dead now!!

Jimmy: I am?? I don't fe- -elvis throws a burning dollar in jimmy's hand- Wow. I could never do that before!

Kitsune: Ok then...were these people om your list Karin-chan??

Karin: Yeah. I love Elvis!!! Woah Papa. Whatchu talkin bout papa. wanna sing with me papa??

Koneko: Wow she has problems.

Zan: No kidding. Oh. Hi Elvis...ELVIS?????!?!??!?!?!??!??!?!?!?

Elvis: That's me.

Zan: OMIGOD!! You are actually here??? I thought you were dead!!!!

Elvis: I am...I am just a spirit. See??? -walks through zan-

Zan: Holy shit-zu!!!

Kitsune: Yeah...did I mention that Koneko and I can see spirits and are practically witches???

Zan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Koneko: Want us to prove it by summoning someone??

Missy: Yes. Please do. COME ON POKEMON LETS SEE WHAT SHE HAS GOT!!!!!

Horsea: Horsea Horse Seahorsesea. (Yes please. Soo much fun)

Ash: Summon someone dead.

Koneko: No spit sherlock.

Ash: -makes a face at Koneko-

Koneko: Shut up little bro.

Ash: I am your brother??

Koneko: I guess...Is he Kitsune chan??

Kitsune: Yup.

Koneko: SWEEEEEEET!!!!!

Kitsune: How bout that spell???

Koneko: Ok,

Kitsune and Koneko: -whispers-

Kitsune: We now have an idea on who we shall summon.

Koneko: Sun and Moon.

Kitsune:Earth and Mars

Koneko:Combine our strengths

Kitsune: Twinkle like stars.

Koneko: Summon the spirit

Kitsune: Of one of our friends.

Koneko: Let the love of the earth

Kitsune: Never end.

Koneko: Oh god please bring to us The son of the world.

Kitsune: Summon the One that's loved by boys and girls.

Koneko: We ask for My Puppy who died many years ago.

Kitsune: We ask for my friend George Washington Cause he is AWESOME!!!!

Koneko: That is the best you could some up with? George Washington?

Kitsune: What? He WAS our first pres. And he is cool.

Koneko: O- Wow. We actually summoned them...

* * *

**Kitsune: What Will happen next? Will George Washington Take over the world? Will Her dog Really be the same? Find out in the next chappy.**

**Koneko: Don't forget to Review Her please. YAYAYAYAYAY!!!! -dances to girlfriend by avril lavigne with Zan-**

**Elvis: Okay...Then...Awkward Mama.**


End file.
